Get Out Right Now
by supernatural-gal
Summary: [One Shot]Gohan has a secret, and Videl's found out. Looking back on the way things used to be her emotions begin to build up within her she finally gets the nerves to do something she knew she never thought she'd have to do.


**Get Out.... Right Now**

**Standard Disclaimer**

All characters belong to Akira Toriyama I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and gain no profit what so ever from this fiction.

The song **_Get Out_ **is by JoJo, please support the artists by buying their album or single. Also I decided to not add the chorus until when I did to build up a bit of emotion. Whether it worked is another thing.

There is **serious** OC in this; it is very unlike Gohan in the least. You have been warned.

Vitania is my own character she is just a filler character.

This is a one shot.

* * *

_I've been waiting all day here for you babe _

_So won't you come sit and talk to me?_

Videl lied on her bed, crying into her pillow. The feelings and memories of the previous week were still heavily glued into her head. The pain, the abandonment that she felt. She felt like her heart had been torn in to, like it had been taken from her living body, like she had nothing to live for. She got up and walked over to a crib on the side of the room.

'_Maybe I'm the one to blame_' she thought to herself as she looked at the tiny child that lay in the crib. She was only one year old, yet as she looked deep into this child's face, she knew that she did infact have something to live for. She was to raise this child despite what her _husband_ had done to her.

She traced her hand along the child's face. "I love you sweetie" she whispered to the child as the child yawned slightly.

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always _

_I hope you know that when it's late at night_

**Flashback**

_Gohan hugged her close as his hand traced across her now expanded belly. She was five months pregnant and he couldn't help but think that ever since this moment had happened his love for her had increased._

"_I love you more then anything in this world you know that right" he whispered to her as he planted a kiss on her forehead._

_She nodded. "I love you too" she whispered looking up at him lovingly. "This is our baby"_

"_I know" he answered, "It's hard to believe aint it? We'll be a perfect family nothing will split us up"_

_She rested her head on her chest, at the thought of never being apart from him._

**End Flashback**

_I hold on to my pillow tight _

_And think of how you promised me forever _

_(I never thought that anyone) could make me feel this way _

_(Now that you're here boy all I want) is just a chance to say?_

She threw her pillow on the ground. How much of a fool was she for actually believing him. Believing that they would've lasted forever. Allowing him to take away so much from her and leave her with a young child. A baby girl of whom she loved more then anything else in the world.

She wasted so much of her teenage years on him, spending her time with him. Back then she wouldn't have thought that they would end like this, she never thought this of Gohan.

She walked out into the living room. Videl held a basket on her hip and she went around the cleaning up the toys that Pan had left lying around. She smiled as she picked up a few toys off the ground. She spotted a picture of Videl and her friends from high school; of course she had her arms around Gohan.

They looked so happy how was it that something like this could happen, when they seemed so happy.

_Tell me why you're looking so confused _

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

**Flashback**

_Teenage Gohan sat on a picnic table as Videl sat beside him followed by a blonde haired blue-eyed beauty, her long blonde hair in two plaits. She smiled at him._

"_Hey Videl" Gohan answered as he leant in and kissed her deeply. "How you doin' Vitania?" _

"_Meh" Vitania answered smiling, "The usual I spose"_

"_Hmm" Gohan answered smiling at her. She smiled back gratefully. The three of them were really close friends, which was good because they enjoyed each other's company and knew they could talk to each other about anything._

**End Flashback**

_How could you ever be so cold? _

_To go behind my back and call my friend _

_Boy you must've gone and bumped your head _

_Because you left her number on your phone_

**Flashback**

_Videl was busy cleaning up their room; mess was spread all over the floor. She found a piece of paper lying on the floor. She picked it up, it was a note for her._

'Dear Videl, had to work again will be back again soon, love you heaps. Love Gohan.' It read.  
She thought nothing of it as she continued to clean the room, however the more she cleaned the more uneasy she found herself becoming. Suddenly she heard a phone ring. Just not any phone it was Gohan's because the ring tone was that of capsule corporations. She searched the room for the phone, it kept ringing. 

_When she finally found the phone, it had stopped ringing, she checked the missed call, 'one missed call' she thought to herself as the phone in her hand vibrated, he had received a text message. Her curiosity got the best of her. The text message said that he had one new voice mail._

_She then dialed the number to access the voice mail service. She put the phone to her ear and listened carefully. Her face went from a relaxed face to that of a very upset and shocked women._

_She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was a message from someone who was 'eager to see him tonight at the hotel'. She threw the phone on the bed. _

_For the past month she had believed that her husband was working. He never seemed like the type to do this to her. He never would've considered this unless there was a good reason behind it. But what shocked her the most was the fact that this woman was her best friend...Vitania. _

**End Flashback**

_(So now after all is said and done) _

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but _

_(To think that you could be the one) _

_Well it didn't work out that way_

Videl couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Maybe it was her fault he did this to her, didn't she love him enough, maybe if she had've thought more about his needs, maybe if she had've given him what he wanted sometimes.

She thought he was the love of her life. But she was wrong and now she had to suffer the consequences. She had to explain what happened to her daughter when she was older. She didn't want to get back with him.

If he's done this once who's to say he won't do it again. She knew that deep inside he would still want something to do with his daughter. Or at least that's what she was hoping, but at the moment things might work out better if she didn't get her hopes us.

She grabbed a piece of paper and began to write on it. When she finished she placed all of his things into a box, she attached an envelope to the front of it. All his stuff conveniently fitted into one big box, he never owned much.

She knew that the biggest shock he would get tonight would be the fact that he is probably still thinking that his tracks are covered so well. According to him things are still going well. She sighed.

She then, placed it on the front door step. She cried for a few seconds as she did this. She never knew that she would be saying this to him. She walked back inside, locking the door as she did so. She walked into her bedroom and picked Pan up she then brought the child to sit with her as she switched on the television.

One hour later, Gohan arrived on the doorstep to a shocked picture. All his things were on the front door step. He couldn't believe it; he knocked on the door, only to be met by silence.

What was going on, he had been so careful. He saw the note on the front. He sat down on the lawn and opened it up. It was Videl's letter. He began to read it. Upon reading it he realized that he had been discovered, but the things was.... he wasn't at all that upset.

'_Get out right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone_

_Cause I know, about her_

_And I wonder_

_How I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you was just a waste of time'_

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please review me your thoughts, this is my first try at something like this. Hope you enjoy it, honest opinions are greatly appreciated. _

_Got suggestions please let me know, thank you for reading once again._

__


End file.
